


Company

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, dark them that's not explicit(ex: depression/anxiety/whatever reader may be struggling with)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Fíli notices you have been quiet lately and he comes to your chambers to comfort you.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Company

You had been with your book all afternoon. There was an old chair that fit in the corner of your chambers and cradled you perfectly, even with your legs swung over the sides and your knees held up by its cushy, strong arms. From where it proudly sat, you could look out the tall window and into the bare, tangling tree branches outside that broke up the sunlight as it shone through the space and spread onto the floor. Though it didn’t do much to warm the room and the glass window radiated its chill, you were perfectly toasty, snuggly wrapped in a heavy, soft, hand-crocheted blanket that was twice the size it needed to be. 

All in all, it had been a nice afternoon.

It became even nicer when a gentle knock sounded on your door and a familiar voice asked to come in. If it had been anyone else, you would have been annoyed at the intrusion. But this was more like a gift.

Though you clearly invited him in, Fíli only stuck his head inside the room once he’d opened the door a few inches. 

“Good afternoon, (Y/N),” he said with a warm smile. “Am I interrupting your reading?”

You placed your mark in the page to keep your place and closed the book, setting it on the windowsill. “Not at all. Come in, Fíli.”

“Would you tell me if I _was_ interrupting you?”

“Yes,” you said. 

He closed the door behind him and chuckled. “Of course you would.”

“You asked!”

“I know, I know,” he laughed. With his foot, he adjusted the rug by the entrance so its edge was parallel to the wall. Then he pushed in a chair that was only slightly askew. 

Your chambers weren’t at all messy. In fact, one could say you were impeccably neat for a dwarf. But Fíli always found something to fix for you when he visited, especially when he was searching for words. 

“What is it, Fíli?”

He looked up with a start. “What? Nothing.”

“There’s always something.”

“Well, that isn’t very nice.” On the surface, he teased. 

“It’s not to say I don’t always _enjoy_ your somethings.”

He winked. “That’s better.”

There was a painting nailed to your wall that always hung crooked. It depicted your family crest and had been wobbling on your wall every time the door shut for almost eight years now. Fíli knew it well. Not only had it been a gift for you from him and his brother, but he also took the time to straighten the frame every time he noticed it’s slant. 

Even now, he slid the left corner of the painting upwards. He repeated himself, “That’s better.”

When he turned around you were staring at him.

“What? I just wanted to see you!”

“Is something wrong, Fíli?”

He shrugged, shoulders high and tense and slightly nervous because nothing had happened per-se, but there was clearly something on his mind. You didn’t know him to beat around the bush, so his foot kicking out into a semi-circle as he stepped toward you was incredibly strange. Fíli was usually a very straight forward being. He was a _dwarf_ after all.

You waited.

Eventually he dropped his shoulders and his pretenses. 

“You’ve been very quiet the past few days and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

_Oh._

“I’m fine.”

He only looked at you.

“I will be fine,” you said. 

You smiled at him. Then you looked at your book. You wanted to hide away in the pages.

“Do you want some company?” Fíli asked.

_No. Yes. No_. You were comfortable here. But this was Fíli. He was a comfort of his own.

“We can sneak over to my chambers and you can leave whenever you like. Or we can stay here and you can kick me out whenever you like.” He chuckled at that. “Or I can leave now and only ask that you send me a note tomorrow to tell me how you’re doing.”

How did he know what was running through your mind? How did he know the right things to say, the right things to offer, the right way to leave the decisions up to you with no pressure? Only comfort? Because he was Fíli. He knew you.

You smiled at him, a little ashamed. 

Your blanket dragged on the floor as you made your way to the couch, book in hand. As you passed him, you rubbed Fíli’s arm. 

“I’d like it if you stayed here with me for a while.”

He smiled. “I’ll make a fire.”

With the blanket tucked around your shoulders, you yanked the pillows out from under your bed quilt and smooshed them into the sides and back of the couch. It was a good old piece of furniture- big where it mattered, but rather short for any more than two people to enjoy. With the extra cushions you added, it turned into quite the cozy nest.

Fíli left his boots by the fire and shed one of his layers, draping his outer tunic over the back of your reading chair. With a grunt, he plopped down on the couch next to you and nestled into the pillows around him. You offered him some of your blanket and he artfully arranged it over both of your laps, tucked it under your feet and up around your far shoulder.

As he leaned back, you laid against him, relishing the warmth he radiated as he rested his arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer. 

After a day of reading, you weren’t going to stay awake for very long. Fíli knew it.

“Feel free to kick me out at any time.”

“Nope. You’re stuck here now.”

He chuckled. “Good. I’ve missed you.”

You sighed, collapsing a bit. “And I, you.” You meant it.

You both watched, silently and happily, as the wood stacked before the hearth started to glow with bright orange heat, soon crackling and rising into larger flames. As it danced before you, you shimmied out of your blanket enclosure, letting its heat and that of your couch mate keep you warm. 

With your shoulder free, Fíli was allowed to run his thumb back and forth over your shirt in a soothing wave.

“What were you reading today?” he asked.

You passed him your book so he could see for himself. He looked at the title and searched for your bookmark. 

“Seems interesting.”

Looking up at him from your spot on his shoulder, you said, “Feel free to start from the beginning. But if you do, please read it aloud.”

He hummed. “It sounds like that was your plan all along.”

“Oh, yes. Days in the making.”

That made him laugh. 

He held you close and began to read in a soft voice. Fíli’s voice was always soft, but listening to him speak this much, only for you, was special. You kept your eyes open for as long as you could bear. You wanted to enjoy this time with your friend for as long as it was yours.

You’d been lonely. You guessed Fíli had been too. 

But really, you always had each other.


End file.
